Shido Itsuka
Summary Shido Itsuka (五河 士道 Itsuka Shidō) is the main protagonist of the Date A Live series. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A '''to '''7-B Name: '''Shido Itsuka, Real name is Shido Takamiya '''Origin: Date A Live Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb the Angels of Spirits with a kiss, He can manifest these Angels to mimic the powers of the Spirits he sealed. This allows him access to: Tohka's Summoning of Sandalphon and summoning of Halvanhelev, Kotori's Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Fire Manipulation, Yoshino's Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Weather Manipulation, Natsumi's Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry, Yamai's Air Manipulation, Miku's Mind Control, Statistics Amplification and Sound Manipulation and Origami's Teleportation, Light Manipulation and Energy Blasts. Resistance to Mind Control, Flight, Barrier Creation and Resurrection due to the Spirits' mana, '''Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought evenly with AST and has defeated large angels in combat) to City level '''(Can trade blows with the likes of Inverse Tohka and Origami Tobiichi in both her Spirit and Inverse forms) '''Speed: Peak Human '(Ran 50 meters in 4.83 seconds), Likely '''Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with Tohka and Origami in both her Spirit and Inverse forms), potentially 'FTL '(After travelling 5 years in the past, ran faster than Origami's light beam and reached her parents before the beam hits them) '''Durability: '''At least '''Small Building level (Took several blows from Tohka's Sandalphon in an unstable state) to City Level '''(Survived hits from Inverse Tohka, Yoshino's ice hurricane which engulfed the entire city, and Inverse Origami's attacks that can casually destroy multiple cities across the globe, Protected Miku with an ice wall made out from Zadkiel against Inversed Tohka's attack), Regeneration makes him hard to kill. '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''to '''City Class Stamina: Extremely High '''(Due to the Spirit's mana, Shido possess an extremely immense amount of Reiryoku) '''Range: Several dozen meters Intelligence: Average Weakness: '''Shido is extremely weak-hearted, collapsing and screaming in horror upon seeing the massacre done by Kurumi Tokisaki in chapter 8 of the 1st season, He is extremely kind and naive and can be too merciful on his opponents. The immense amount of Reiryoku inside his body could cause him to collapse and explode, Using multiple Angels at the same time would cause immense strain on his body (Those two previous weaknesses are no longer the case after he trained on using their powers) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Angel Sandalphon:'' Shido first summoned Sandalphon when he was cursing his uselessness after Tohka was defeated by Ellen. It is currently the most used and the only Angel that has been physically manifested by him. Sandalphon is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. ''- Angel Camael:'' Shido has not wielded this Angel but he has used its healing ability. In Kotori's hands, the Angel takes the form of a halberd which slashes with great force. One of its "sub-skills" is healing, which can be used by both Shido and Kotori. In Shido's case, it is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shido receives a fatal wound. This ability is also useful for Shido because it heals his damaged body from the usage of Sandalphon. However, the pain and fatigue from using other powers is still felt. ''- Angel Zadkiel:'' Shido utilizes the power of Zadkiel by causing ice to manifest.Shido first activated the powers of this Angel by creating a wall of ice to protect Miku from an attack made by Tohka in her Inverse state. During the battle against the monsters coming from Nia's Beelzebub, Shido consciously uses Zadkiel to freeze the monsters' legs to the the ground. During the time when his powers went out of control, he was able to willingly cause snowfall and create beautiful candles made out of ice. - Angel Haniel: Shido uses Haniel's powers to transform both himself and his surroundings. When he traveled back to the past, he accidentally turned into his younger-self in order to fool his neighbor. During the time period when his powers went out of control, Shido shows a great flexibility when using Haniel's powers. When he was cornered by the sealed Spirits, he summoned the mirror to transform everyone around him (including himself) into Shiori to make a way for his escape. Later, during his dates, he used the power to dress himself up in a swimsuit and tuxedo. - Angel Raphael: Raphael grants Shido the power to control the wind. This wind is very powerful and has been used to blast away the enemies that were either standing in his way or ambushing him. When he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use Raphael to manipulate the air currents, so that he could glide through the sky. Later, during the fight to save Nia, he consciously uses Raphael to blow away the monsters that were blocking his way. - Angel Gabriel: During the time when he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use Gabriel to brainwash a crowd of people into serving as a distraction for him. As he was using multiple Angels at once, he uses Miku's Requiem as a pain reliever song for both himself and Nia. - Angel Metatron: Shido only used this Angel once and it was just to dodge an incoming attack from Ellen. It is the same transporting skill Origami uses when she is about to get hit and turns into light and teleports somewhere else. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Regenerators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7